For the Sake of the Blue Sky
by LavenderStorm
Summary: Aoi Sora no Tame ni...On her sixteenth birthday, Greta chooses her future path, much to the joy and sorrow of both of her fathers, Yuri and Wolfram.  One-shot.


**I couldn't resist writing this because this family of Yuri-Wolfram-Greta is just so cute.**

**Set on Greta's sixteenth birthday. I tweaked her age a little, so that she was eight when she was adopted by Yuri. And Yuri is currently eighteen year old back on Earth, but apparently, eight years has passed on Shin Makoku. But everyone still looks the same, with the exception of Yuri and Wolfram**.

* * *

**For the Sake of the Blue Sky **

**_Aoi Sora no Tame Ni_**...

The sun was shining brightly in the blue summer sky, beaming brightly down on the land of Shin Makoku, blessing the Mazoku of the land with its warm kiss. A blue summer sky, but not the bluest that Greta had ever seen. Although Greta had lived in Shin Makoku for eight years, she had been born in Zoracca, a land with large open grasslands, dry wind and a beautiful, brilliant blue sky which was rarely cloudy. In that land, the sky was revered and loved by all Zoraccans, as much as Shinou-heika was by the Mazoku. Greta remembered how Zoraccans had often used this phrase: For the sake of the blue sky… or Aoi sora no tame ni…which was how her Papa had taught her to say it in his mother tongue. A child of three cultures was Greta - Zoracca, the impoverished backward country that was her homeland, Shin Makoku, the bountiful, rich country of which her Papa was king, and Japan, that country on another world from which her Papa hailed, which Greta had only set eyes on thrice, but had always loved.

"Nice weather isn't it?," Cecilie von Spitzweg, 26th Maou of Shin Makoku, more commonly known as Cheri-sama, commented to Greta. Greta smiled and nodded. About to turn sixteen today, Greta was no longer the tiny and naïve child she had been when she first came to Shin Makoku to assassinate Yuri. She had grown into a shapely and beautiful teenager who resembled her deceased mother closely, even more so since she had allowed her curly brown hair to grow out to her shoulders. Her big, round brown eyes however, had lost none of the sparkle and cheerfulness of her childhood years. But today, she was about to become an adult, and by Shin Makoku's traditions, she was to choose her future path.

"Don't worry, Greta. No matter what your decision is, everyone will support you. Especially your two fathers." Cecilie reached out with one of her manicured hands to pull Greta into a hug. She thought of this woman-child as her beloved granddaughter, and had treated her as such since the day Yuri and Wolfram had adopted her eight years ago. But now, the time had come for their possible parting. For Greta was the only heir to the throne of the fallen kingdom of Zoracca. _The not-so-fallen kingdom of Zoracca_, Cecilie amended mentally. In the years since Mao had returned to Zoracca without Greta, he had worked hard to rebuild the kingdom. Thus, while Zoracca was still a far cry from a prosperous kingdom, it was beginning to flourish. And now, Mao had returned for Greta, as he promised. Yuri and Wolfram, after a semi-heated discussion, had agreed that Greta would be allowed to make her choice on her sixteenth birthday. Which was today. Which explained why Cecilie was hugging Greta outside the throne room of Blood Pledge castle, accompanying her as she prepared to announce her decision in front of everyone later.

Greta pulled out of Cecilie's embrace after a moment. "Arigatou, Cheri-sama. I'm alright. I can do this on my own." She smiled and smoothed down the fabric of her sleek white dress, which complemented her dusky skin perfectly. Cecilie returned Greta's smile with one of her own.

Then, the heavy wooden doors swung open and a soldier announced. "Her Highness, Shibuya Greta-hime-sama." Greta strolled into the brightly-lit throne room without hesitation, making her way towards the throne at the far end of the room. One of her adoptive fathers, Shibuya Yuri, 27th Maou of Shin Mazoku, the current Demon King, sat on the throne, dressed in his usual high collared black uniform and a blue wrap, pinned in place with a huge golden brooch set with a red ruby. His face was unusually solemn. Making her way to stand just in front of the dais, Greta smiled up at him and was rewarded with an answering smile. That smile lit up Yuri's face, making him look even younger. Though it had been eight years since Yuri had adopted Greta, because of his travelling between the two worlds, Yuri had barely aged physically. Appearance-wise, he looked like an eighteen-year-old, having grown taller and filled-out. In addition, he had allowed his hair to grow out to his shoulder, so that he almost looked identical to his Maou-mode form, though his eyes were still as soft, round and emotional as always.

Currently, Yuri only had eyes for his precious daughter, who looked so grown up in her off-the-shoulder satin white dress and her curvy figure. He could hardly believe that just a couple of years ago (in Earth's time), she had been a small girl. But now, she was already sixteen and about to choose her future path. Would she return to Zoracca as her Queen? Or would she continue to stay in Shin Makoku as its princess? Yuri did not know what Greta had chosen, but he knew that no matter what, he would support her decision. Just like a good father ought to. _Geez, what was I thinking, adopting Greta so rashly back then? I was barely out of childhood myself, yet I decided I could be her father...Luckily, everyone was so helpful aiding me in parenting Greta...especially Wolf..._Despite his occasional bouts of misgivings however, Yuri knew that he would never regret adopting Greta as his daughter.

Greta turned her eyes to her other father, her otou-sama, Wolfram von Bielefeld. Still officially the fiancé of the Maou, his relationship with Yuri though, had taken on a more romantic slant one year ago, when Yuri had, according to the visiting Shori-ojisama, "grown up and started to have an interest in romance". Greta could still recall the dejection she had heard in Shori-ojisama's voice, for it was well-known that he had a brother-complex. _ But at least now I won't have to worry about them, _Greta thought fondly as she looked at Wolfram, who stood on the dais next to Yuri's throne. At one point in time, he had been very depressed as his feelings had not seemed to be reciprocated by Yuri. Nowadays though, he was constantly beaming, anytime, anywhere and at anyone, usually sending the palace maids into a tizzy. Beautiful Wolfram…Greta thought that now more than ever, Wolfram fitted that title perfectly. Especially since he too, had aged slightly physically, so that he now looked to be about seventeen or eighteen, and was at the peak of his beauty.

Her fathers. Her family. Greta loved them all. And the other people in the room as well. On her left stood Conrad and Gwendal, as well as Shori-ojisama, who had come from the other world just to celebrate her birthday. All three were looking fondly at her as Greta flashed them a brilliant smile. On her right stood Gunter, Anissina, Cheri-sama and…Mao-ojiisan. Who had come personally to bring her back to Zoracca, despite his advanced age. The years had not been kind to him, Greta saw. Still, when she smiled at him, his wrinkled face beamed back.

Taking a deep breath, she turned back to face her fathers. "Yuri-chichi-ue, Wolfram-otou-sama, everybody, I, Greta, now present my choice on the occasion of my sixteenth birthday as an adult fully capable of making decisions." As befitting the occasion, Greta's words were formal. She gazed at Yuri and Wolfram as she spoke, smiling up at her two beloved fathers. "Shin Makoku has been my home for eight years now. I love everyone here in this room as my family, I love everyone in Blood Pledge castle and in this country. And never doubt, Chichi-ue and Otou-sama, that I love you both."

Greta took another deep breath as her face took on a determined expression. "But, Zoracca is my home too. And, as its princess, I have a responsibility to its people to do my best for the country." She met Yuri's solemn gaze as she continued in a strong voice, "Thus, I have decided, aoi sora no tame ni, I will return to Zoracca and build a prosperous kingdom as its Queen. But I will never forget Shin Makoku and my family here." By the time Greta finished, her eyes were moist. As her vision blurred, she lowered her head.

Then, she heard footsteps, which were followed by simultaneous pats on both of her shoulders. Blinking back her tears, Greta looked up to see Yuri and Wolfram standing in front of her, both with one hand on her shoulder, both with gentle smiles on their faces. "My cute daughter," Yuri reached out to wipe away Greta's tears gently. "We are very happy that you've grown up to be such a mature and responsible lady, Greta. No matter what, you will always be our beloved daughter, right Wolf?" Wolfram snorted. "Of course. That goes without saying, wimp. And it's not like we won't see each other again. I'll drag him to visit you very often, Greta. So don't cry." His emerald eyes were warm as he smiled at Greta.

At those words, Greta nodded and smiled. Yuri and Wolfram exchanged glances, then Yuri continued warmly, "And don't forget, Greta, the doors of Blood Pledge Castle are always open for you. Because even though you will become Zoracca's queen, you will forever be our little princess, Shin Makoku's hime-sama." Yuri's big round black eyes were full of love as he regarded his beloved daughter, marveling at how much she had grown. "Hai, Yuri." Greta beamed at her two fathers and pulled them both into a hug. "We are very proud of you. Be a good queen, Greta. And be happy," Yuri whispered softly into Greta's ears.

"Omae." After a moment, Wolfram disentangled himself from his two beloved person and addressed Mao curtly. "Be sure to take very good care of our precious daughter, or we'll take her back. Understood?" Mao smiled and bowed. "Understood, von Bielefeld-kyou."

As the ceremony drew to a close and her family gathered around her to wish her all the best, Greta raised her head and looked out of the window at the blue summer sky. Aoi sora no tame ni…she would become Queen of Zoracca. _I'll become a good ruler, just like Yuri, _Greta vowed. Though Greta would miss all her loved ones in Shin Makoku, she knew that her future lay in a faraway land called Zoracca, with her people. In a land where the daytime sky was always that jewel-like shade of brilliant blue…

* * *

**Oh erm I have no idea if the Japanese translation of the title is 100% accurate in conveying the meaning of the made up saying.**.

**Anyway, I had Greta refer to Yuri as 'chichi-ue' in formal situations because she called him that once in the anime, and Wolfram as 'otousama**' **because thats the only other formal form of address for father that I know of..**


End file.
